El ascensor NaruIno
by Tianx
Summary: En el ascensr


Decir Naruto estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado era una subestimación completa. Estaba _muy contento_ ! Con la ayuda de algunos ingenieros, había cientos de clones comenzar en el nuevo sistema de ascensor. Un par de ingenieros y diseñadores le ayudaron con lo básico, sin embargo, el proceso fue cuatro veces más rápido que lo que hubiera sido.

Varios de sus amigos habían llegado y se dio cuenta que está trabajando. Algunos podrían animarle a trabajar más duro, mientras que otros (cof cof Sai) harían referencias pene.

No es que Naruto _realmente_ le importaba. Se puede fingir que se preocupa por los insultos de Sai, pero eso sería como decir que se preocupaba por la fecha de vencimiento de la nueva versión de la novela de pervertido-Sage.

Había pasado una semana y el hueco del ascensor fue completado, junto con los cables del elevador, frenos, etc Básicamente, se llevó a cabo la totalidad del proyecto. Todo lo que quedaba ... fue un viaje de prueba.

Y, por Kami, Naruto iba a ser el primero en montar, sin importar las consecuencias.

Así pues, aquí Naruto se levantó, alargó la mano para empujar el botón 'First Floor', cuando su compañero rubio, Ino, corrió pulg

"Hey Naruto! Me encantaría charlar, pero tengo prisa. Primer Piso para mí, por favor." Explicó. Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Pero _yo_ quería ser el primero en montar! " Él se quejó. Ino simplemente puso los ojos.

"Usted _se_ va a ser el primero en montar ... pero, por lo que haré yo "

"Pp-pero ..." las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de anime que se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un sollozo falsa. Ino suspiró ...

"¿Qué tal esto ... ¿por qué no decir que usted fue el primero en montarlo, y yo sólo teníamos que acompañarlos. Realmente no me importa si soy el primero en montar, me sólo tiene que ir a casa muy rápido ". Naruto solo hizo un puchero, dejando escapar su suspiro.

"... Bien ..." Ino simplemente rió. Naruto reaccionó exageradamente a veces ... o tal vez todo el tiempo. Naruto pulsa el botón 'First Floor', y el ascensor se tambaleó hacia delante / hacia abajo. Música Ascensor jugó en el fondo ... duplicando la torpeza de lo que fue la incomodidad del silencio.

"Tan ... ¿cómo te fue pasando, Ino?" Preguntó Naruto, realmente.

"Todo está bien. He estado trabajando en la tienda de flores de la familia, últimamente, mientras que la formación se convierta en estado entrenando un médico-nin. De la frente de mí."

"Usted ha estado entrenando con Sakura-chan?" Él preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

"Yep! Ha sido muy divertido ... muy duro, pero divertido. Además, siempre me gusta escuchar historias sobre ti. Usted y sus payasadas, eso es." Ella dijo con una sonrisa, y Naruto se unió a ella.

"Yo sólo quiero divertirme, eso es todo."

"Por lo tanto, poner cal tinte de pelo verde en el champú de Sai se está divirtiendo?" Naruto parpadeó, antes de repentinamente estallando en las puntuaciones de la risa.

"Has oído hablar de eso, ¿eh?" Naruto preguntó entre risas.

"Eso no es ni la mitad de eso." Ella dijo con una sonrisa que decía: "Yo sé más que _usted_ sabe. Si Naruto debe estar aterrorizada y no era desconocido por él.

"W-bien ... no puede ser tan malo ... ¿verdad?" Pidió un poco nerviosa.

"Naruto, estoy bromeando." Ella se rió de eso ... a veces era tan divertido burlarse de Naruto. ¿Por qué no había alguna vez salía con él? Diablos, ¿por qué no se le había ido alguna vez a una cita con él? Era un trozo!

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, que no pasó desapercibido.

"I-Ino-chan?"

"Sí Naruto- _kun_ ? "

"¿Por qué estás looki-" Fue interrumpido de inmediato por un fuerte chirrido y un frenazo en el ascensor. Las luces se encendieron y antes se fue la luz y el silencio reinó sobre el dúo rubio ...

"Uh-oh". Naruto dejó escapar, sin contemplaciones.

"¿Qué quiere decir" uh-oh "¿Qué está pasando?" Ino exigió en un arrebato furioso.

"Jejeje ... Creo que se fue la luz ... ¡Uy." Naruto simplemente se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza. Ino dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, a lo que Naruto se encogió detrás ... nada. Él sólo _se encogió ... allí_ .

"Naruto- _kun_ ? " Preguntó Ino, sus palabras endulzadamente.

"S-sí?"

"Por qué sucede esto? Yo tener un lugar que se supone que soy, no puedo estar atrapado aquí!" Ino gritó. Naruto estaba seguro si hubieran estado fuera de él hubiera sido arrastrada por el poder puro y duro detrás de él.

"Lo siento, Ino! Yo no estaba a cargo **(1)** de la electricidad! Así que no tengo ni idea de por qué o cómo ocurre esto! Estoy muy, muy, muy triste! " Naruto se declaró, poniendo sus manos en un movimiento de rendirse. Ino hubiera despotricaba contra él para conseguir que en este lío, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Estaría teniendo palabras con los ingenieros.

Ino suspiró.

"Está bien Naruto. Sé que no es tu culpa. Acabo exageré, eso es todo. Debo pedir disculpas por ello te culpan cuando no tienes nada que ver con eso."

Naruto estaba confundido, y la expresión de su rostro que delataba. ¿Por qué estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué no se impulsa el cráneo contra el suelo para echar a perder? ¿Por qué no reacciona como Sakura-chan hizo y lo haría?

¿Por qué se siente bien cuando alguien realmente escuchó sus razones?

Una ola de iluminación arrastró Naruto. Nadie escuchó sus razones, incluso si fueran verdad. Además de eso, nadie se disculpó por insinuar que era culpa suya, aunque no lo era.

Sakura nunca había hecho eso.

Ahora, las preguntas aún más profundas revelaron que la rubia estupefacto.

Por ejemplo, ¿por qué el amor Sakura en el primer lugar? Sakura nunca _realmente_ aprecia lo mucho que sacrificó por ella. Ni una sola vez había que _verdaderamente_ le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho. Siempre que fue criado Sasuke, ella volvió a su aturdimiento colegiala, parloteando sobre su 'Sasuke-kun'.

Al retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de algo. Si Sasuke estaba allí - y la posibilidad de dejarlo fue del 0% - Sakura nunca volvería sus sentimientos. Y ahora con Sasuke ido, sabía Sakura _todavía_ sería _no_ volver a sus sentimientos. Lo más que nunca sería con Sakura habría amigos.

Y eso duele. Hurt más que nada nunca lastimado antes. Hurt más de un chidori apuñalado en el pecho por su mejor amigo.

Era curioso cómo algo tan pequeño como una disculpa podría contribuir a la comprensión de algunos de sus mayores problemas.

"Naruto ... ¿estás bien?" Ino había visto como su rostro tenía una presentación de diapositivas de sus emociones. Lo que vio hizo banderas rojas con ella.

Naruto inmediatamente los metió de vuelta y puso una de sus sonrisas falsas.

"Yo soy un bien, Ino-chan." Mintió.

Luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con mostrar, pero fue sorprendido por un abrazo repentino de Ino.

"I. .. Ino-chan?" Preguntó Naruto, con cautela.

"Naruto ... si no está bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir."

"Pero yo soy al-" Fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por Ino.

"No me mientas, Naruto! Ha olvidado cuál es mi puesto de trabajo? Leí las personas para ganarse la vida! Yo _sé que_ cuando las personas mienten. Así que ¿por qué mentirme? No tiene ninguna fe en mí? "

Ahora Naruto se sentía peor.

"Por supuesto que no, Ino-chan. I. ... Yo no quiero que te preocupes con _mis_ problemas. "

"Me preocupe, entonces ¡Deja que sostiene todo! Deja que te ayude, por favor!" Ino se declaró.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro irregular. Las puertas crujían y él lo sabía. Naruto se mordió el labio en un débil intento de contener el sollozo, hinchazón en la parte posterior de la garganta.

"I. ... I. .." Eso es todo Naruto podía salir antes de dejar sueltos. Él se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente sobre cada sollozo cuerpo sin precedentes.

Ino simplemente se inclinó y lo abrazó de nuevo. Se sentó con la cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba a cabo. Fue sorprendente ver cuánta emoción la rubia feliz y despreocupado celebró pulg ¿Cuánto le parecía llevar por su cuenta.

"... W-por qué ... w-¿por qué no ... S-sakura ... l-como yo ... como si l-como ella?" Le preguntó entre sollozos. Ino sabía cuál era el problema ... bueno, al menos lo que su _corriente_ era problema.

Ino sólo lo mantuvo así durante un tiempo. Ninguno se movió. Ella lo dejó llorar todo hacia fuera, entonces y sólo entonces que hablar con él.

A medida que los sollozos se calmaron, Naruto sintió que algo apretaba el corazón. Nunca nadie le había permitido llorar sobre sus hombros (excepto quizás Iruka o Jiji-Sama) así. Se calentó el corazón saber que alguien se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para escuchar sus problemas. ¿Por qué no había llegado a conocer a Ino antes?

Ino también sintió algo aleteo en el estómago. Se dolía oír grito Naruto así, pero se sentía bien al saber que ella lo podía consolar. Ella nunca había sido capaz de consolar a alguien así. Con los pacientes, era su trabajo. Se sintió obligado a ayudar a ellos ... pero con Naruto, era diferente. Se sentía como que quería ... no, _es necesario_asegurarse de que Naruto estaba bien. Ino no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía, pero a ella le gustaba.

"... T-gracias ... Ino-chan." Naruto dio las gracias, de verdad después de que sus sollozos disminuirse.

"En cualquier momento, Naruto-kun ... a su pregunta, pero ... no estoy muy seguro de _por qué_ no le gusta usted. Si yo fuera ella, me habría enamorado de ti el día que llegué sobre Sasuke ".

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti? Quiero decir ... que ha sido entrenado por uno de los Sannin por amor de Dios! Peleas miembros de Akatsuki con regularidad, y vive para hablar de eso. Eres taaan fuerte ! "

"Pero eso es sólo porque he trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy ahora."

"¡Exactamente! Eso demuestra lo duro que trabaja para hacer feliz a la gente. Usted es un hombre amable y cariñoso. Usted se esfuerzan por ayudar a la gente a lo mejor de su capacidad, día tras día. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que han hecho y lo siguen haciendo eso? "

"... Creo que no muy muchos ..."

"Y es por eso que digo que Sakura es una locura que no te gusta. No tengo ni idea de por qué sigue siendo tan machista sobre Sasuke, pero si no se puede cambiar de de eso, no creo que cualquiera puede hacerlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto, confundido en cuanto a por qué había dicho eso.

"De todos los que conozco, Naruto, nadie más tiene la capacidad de cambiar a la gente como tú. Es por eso que creo que Sakura es una causa perdida en lo que respecta a usted y Sasuke. Me imagino que si usted no puede cambiarla, nadie puede . "

Naruto se sentía cálido interior después de todo Ino le dijo audición. No era frecuente que alguien hizo todo lo posible por ser amable con él. "Si sólo Sakura se parecían más a Ino." Pensó Naruto, malhumorado.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente.

Todo lo que quería en el Sakura era lo que tenía Ino. Ino estaba incondicionalmente tipo, pero conscientes. Ino tenía humildad y sabía cuándo admitir que estaba equivocada, algo que él pensó Sakura debe hacer más.

No. ... que no se podía comparar a Ino Sakura. Ino era Ino y Sakura Sakura era. Ino no era todo lo que deseaba en Sakura, ella era todo lo que deseaba. Se sintió avergonzado tomó algo como esto para llegar a un acuerdo con eso, pero se alegró, no obstante. Si no hubiera sucedido así, no puede haber descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba Ino también.

"I. ... Ino-chan?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Es ... ¿quieres salir alguna vez? Ya sabes, llegar a conocer unos a otros?" Preguntó Naruto, nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué.

Ino estaba sorprendida de que él le había pedido que tan de repente, en realidad. Ella se alegró de que le preguntó, sin embargo.

"¿Por qué no empezar ahora? Parece que estamos atrapados aquí por el momento, y no hay nada mejor que hacer."

"No puedo pensar en algo mejor que hacer." Ambos pensaron simultáneamente, se sonroja brillaron en sus mejillas. Después de un poco de auto-reproche acerca de sus pensamientos pervertidos hacerse cargo, se sentaron y empezaron.

Al principio fue difícil, pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la conversación, un interés mutuo provocó. Antes de darse cuenta, había estado cerca de una hora y media.

"Entonces, ¿qué se siente al ser enseñado por un famoso Sannin?" Preguntó Ino, genuinamente curiosa.

"Ya sabes, con el pervertido-Sage, a veces me molesta más allá de la creencia, sin embargo, se ha convertido en algo así como un tío loco. Aquel que siempre está haciendo el ridículo, pero se puede decir que le importa. Demonios, si lo hubieras dicho me hace siete años que esta es la forma en que mi vida termine, me he reído tanto, o yo mismo mojar ". Ino se rió, y lo hizo Naruto. Al oír su risa, y lo más importante saber que había sido la razón por la que se echó a reír, se sentía bien. No, se sentía increíble!

"Wow, se está haciendo mucho calor aquí." Ino dijo, abanicándose con la esperanza de opacar el calor. Naruto mala gana estuvo de acuerdo. Claro, los conductos de aire permite que el aire entra, pero no era el aire frío, por cualquier medio.

Cuando Ino comenzó a quitarse la blusa, sin embargo, Naruto entró en pánico.

"W-¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Naruto, nerviosa. Ino simplemente se rió.

"Me estoy tomando mi camisa, ya pasar un buen rato. De cualquier manera, confío en ti lo suficiente para no importa realmente." Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era de confianza, y se sentía bien.

Saber Ino no le importaría, deslizó su chaqueta y camiseta. Goosebumps ardieron a través de su piel, ya que se encontró con el movimiento de la luz del aire.

Después de hablar durante mucho tiempo, un respeto mutuo creció uno por el otro. Los dos sabían que el otro había llevado una vida no es para los débiles de corazón, y ambos sabían que, a pesar de que tenían, todavía progresado más.

El segundo Ino vio carne expuesta de Naruto, un rubor se apoderó de ella ... ella no podía evitarlo. Naruto era, a falta de una palabra mejor, _caliente_ ! Se alegró el ascensor se había detenido, ahora.

Leer de Ino no pasó desapercibida, una vez más.

"Naruto-kun?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Naruto, nerviosismo.

"¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?" Ino le pidió un poco demasiado dulce (en el libro de Naruto). Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente automáticamente. Ino avanzó más, jugando con Naruto como un ratón acorralado.

"No. W-¿por qué me lo preguntas, Ino-chan?"

"Sólo tenía curiosidad." Ino ronroneó cabo sensualmente. El sudor brillaba sobre su piel pálida no ayudó a Naruto hubiera, tampoco. Las hormonas estaban criando, y nada se pare.

Tomando la iniciativa, Ino barrió en estrecha, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Naruto, una sonrisa casi salvaje en su cara. Naruto ha celebró una mirada de asombro.

"¿Quieres?" Pidió sultrily.

"Umm ... II do-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió cepillo de labios de Ino contra el suyo. Ese fue el punto de ruptura de Naruto.

Barrió hacia adelante, sujetando Ino al suelo, encantadora boca de Ino todo el camino. Ambos dejaron salir sin ceremonias gemidos de placer. El sonido de los labios de maceración se hizo eco de las paredes, duplicando su satisfacción.

Manos de Ino se encontraban entrelazados con los rizos dorados de Naruto, y viceversa con Naruto. Naruto lamió el labio superior de Ino, pidiendo entrada y recepció la guerra librada de los territorios ... o en otras palabras, tanto exploraron la boca del otro. Con el tiempo, Ino dio en el dominio de Naruto. ¿Quién tendría si Naruto era tan bueno de un besador?

El beso parecía clímax justo antes de separarse para que el aire que tanto necesitan.

"Wow." Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ino hubiera reído, pero sentía algo meter la pierna. Ino sonrió con lujuria.

"Alguien está emocionado." Naruto estaba confundido al principio, pero la mirada hacia la carpa obvia sus pantalones habían hecho.

"Oops ..." Naruto con cara de palo. Ino se quitó las manos de su pelo y los trasladó a ... _otro_ lugar.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras Ino le masajeó a través de la tela.

"Creo que es halagador saber que puedo hacerte fuerte." Ino ronroneó escabrosamente. Miembro de Naruto se movió en respuesta, por lo que Ino risita antes de volver con fuerza su atención al "pequeño Naruto '. Aunque, Ino no podía llamarlo "pequeño".

Antes de que Naruto sabía lo que estaba pasando, Ino le había volteado la espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sus caderas. Sus manos nunca abandonaron su entrepierna, tanto a los dos de su placer.

Ino descendió lentamente por su cuerpo, sensualmente lamiendo el pecho, los pezones, y el estómago hasta el final. Mucho al placer de Naruto, ella abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones ... con los dientes. Su socio, sin previo aviso, se dejó caer hacia fuera, casi golpeando Ino. Naruto se estremeció mientras su polla tembló, sintiendo el aliento de Ino sobre ella.

Ino tragó saliva al ver a Naruto. -Tiene que ser de nueve pulgadas ... _por lo menos_ ! "Ella pensó, su yo interno babear un río.

Sin permiso, tomó su pene y comenzó a bombear. Lentamente al principio, sólo burlarse de él, pero la lujuria triunfado y sus movimientos acelerado.

No es que Naruto mente. Demonios, ni siquiera podía hacer una frase coherente en estos momentos.

"Oh Kaaaami ... Ino-chan ... que se siente ... tan bueno!" Naruto gimió como Ino sopló sobre su punta.

"Ni siquiera he comenzado todavía." Ella susurró, pero Naruto la escuchó. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de temblar antes de Ino gutural él. Casi llegó allí, pero su auto-control tendió (a duras penas).

"Ino ... balancee sus piernas ... por aquí." Naruto ordenó, a través de los pantalones y gime. Ino detuvo sus acciones en la confusión, para decepción de Naruto, pero obedeció. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Naruto se frotó el pulgar sobre su clítoris a través de la tela, ganándose un grito / gemido de Ino. Ella sabía que automáticamente lo que tenía en mente, y ella _le gusta_ lo que tenía en mente.

Ino se ralentizó, dejando Naruto ponerse al día. Naruto se dio prisa, la eliminación de sus bragas (dejando la falda púrpura), y comer a salir. Su coño goteaba, y ella se estremeció. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Después de unos minutos de disfrutar de sí misma, se ha impuesto un ritmo rápido, engorging su polla en su boca una vez más antes balanceándose lentamente la cabeza en un ritmo atemporal.

Sus acciones continuaron, y las bobinas en sus estómagos apretados. Con cada dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, ambos tuvieron su primer orgasmo.

Ino se tragó su carga, disfrutando. Su sabor era diferente de otros tipos. Ella casi juró que sabía a ramen.

Naruto trató de beber hasta sus fluidos burbujeantes, aunque algunos goteaba por la barbilla, para gran tanto de su excitación.

Ino volvió de nuevo a su posición original, excepto ella encima y trató de comer las encías de nuevo. Tanto sabía su propio jugo, pero tampoco le importaba. Ellos se divertían mucho.

Tanto rápidamente eliminó cualquier tipo de ropa que queda, ni dejar el puesto.

Miembro de Naruto se endureció rápidamente jugos de Ino caían sobre él, lubricantes sin que se den cuenta ... así, Naruto se dio cuenta y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Naruto estaba nervioso ahora ... que no quería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

"Ino-chan?"

"Lo que Naruto-kun?" Ino se detuvo, oyendo la seriedad en su voz.

"No estoy seguro de si deberíamos continuar. Quiero decir ..." Naruto no sabía qué decir, y lanzó un suspiro.

Ino sintió que su aleteo del corazón de lo mucho que le importaba. Ella presionó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, sólo ligeramente.

"Naruto, si yo no estaba seguro acerca de esto, yo no habría hecho. Sé que es rápido, pero lo quiero ... y te puedo decir que hace a. ¿Por qué no?"

La respuesta de Naruto fue a inclinarse hacia arriba y la serpiente con la lengua en su boca, lengua duelo otra vez.

"Me gusta el sonido de eso." Ino ronroneó, después de la separación. Naruto Ino bombea un par de veces, burlándose de él una vez más, antes de apretar la punta contra sus pliegues abiertos, mientras que a caballo entre su miembro. Sin previo aviso, ella se empaló sobre él, tanto aullando de placer.

"Oh Dios mío!" Naruto gimió. Ambos se sentaron allí, dejando que Naruto Ino acostumbrarse a su tamaño, mientras que acariciar sus pechos. Como su pelvis quedaron tocados, se inclinó y tomó su pezón izquierdo en la boca, aumentando el placer de Ino y ayudar en la conducción el dolor.

Ino había perdido su virginidad con un hombre ya. Ella no iría en detalles en el corto plazo, por lo que vamos a decir Shikamaru era demasiado perezoso para ella ... y Chouji tenía demasiados fetiches alimentos.

Cuando el dolor se desvaneció, Ino levantó lentamente sus caderas hasta que la punta de Naruto era todo lo que estaba dentro de ella antes de golpear de nuevo. La cantidad de placer Naruto derribó y cayó hacia abajo, sólo acariciar los pechos de Ino ahora.

Ino apretó contra él lentamente al principio, pero aumentó la velocidad y el ritmo como el placer crecía y crecía. Era como un globo que se llena de agua. Si el exceso de agua se vio obligado en un (no muy diferente de aire), con el tiempo se abrirá.

Energía de Ino se está agotando, y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de sobrellevar. Naruto sintió esto, y rápidamente agarró sus caderas. Mucho al placer de Ino, Naruto la levantó hacia arriba (nunca dejar sus pliegues interiores) y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Ella deslizó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la penetró de sus rodillas.

El poder y la velocidad de sus golpes crecieron exponencialmente a medida que sus respectivos orgasmos fueron a punto de concluir.

"Naruto ... me jodas! Cum en mi coño!" Ino gritó en la lujuria, y Naruto estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. Con los últimos empujones, Naruto vació su carga en su interior, mientras que sus jugos fluían hacia abajo y alrededor de él.

Naruto se derrumbó, con Ino encima de él ( _aún_ sin dejar su húmedo, coño regordete).

"Kami-sama ... eso fue increíble!" Naruto respiró.

"¿Me estás diciendo! Me sorprende que no me lo partió por la mitad, Naruto!" Ino medio bromeó / medio le felicitó. Naruto simplemente se sonrojó y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza (aunque con pereza) de su posición en el suelo.

"Ino-chan?" Preguntó Naruto, con aprensión.

"Sí, Naruto-kun?"

"¿Quieres ir a ver una película conmigo esta noche?" Preguntó Naruto, más seguro de lo que era antes. Ino sonrió.

"¡Por supuesto! ... Aunque me siento listo para una segunda ronda." Naruto simplemente tragó saliva, y el jugueteo comenzó.

Lo que no sabían, la cámara ascensor seguía funcionando.

Dentro de la oficina de seguridad ...

Dos manchas rojas reunieron cerca de dos cuerpos crispados. La sangre fluía libremente de sus narices y sonrisas lascivas mantuvo permanentes en sus rostros.

Y para el futuro disgusto de cierta rubia, una cierta Sannin entró en la habitación cuando la _acción_ comenzó.

"Jejeje ... las ideas ... así que muchas ideas ... MUAHAHAHAHA voy a nombrar a mi próximo proyecto: 'Historia de dos rubias ... y un ascensor" Jiraiya dejó escapar una risita perversa que se convirtió en risa maníaca.


End file.
